Never too late
by Darla223
Summary: Dacey,a human, vampire half breed,never thought she would fall in love again after leaving her human husband,but what happens when she meets a certain bronze haired vampire? First story.Please review any suggestions.
1. Prologue

****Dacey is a beautiful vampire,human half breed who was in love with a human man but when her life became too dangerous for him she made the decision to leave. What happens when she meets a certain bronze haired vampire?**

***A/N:Bella doesnt exist in this story. I love her but I like to pretend to be the half breed haha..Also I know these first two chapters are kind of slow and short but it is just to get my characters introduced. By the third chapter the Cullens will be introduced. So please review so I will know whether to continue the story :)**

* * *

As I woke up from my deep slumber and wiped the sleep from my eyes I cringed as I realized that this day was going to be like all the rest. How truly lonely my life had become....

I had left my husband about a year ago. It 's not that I didnt love him but when you are a half human half vampire that seems to attract a certain dangerous element. It hurt that my husband's life was constantly in danger because vampires would pick up on my scent,get curious,and wander into the house where my human husband and daughter slept.I don't know how many vampires I had killed as a result of them getting too close to my family.

The last attack is what brought me to leave my husband.I had went out hunting with my father and on our way back to my house we picked up on a scent we didnt recognize. We burst through the doors of my home to find my husband's broken body lying on the floor with a bloodthirsty vampire crouching over him. My father and I pounced the vampire and ripped him to shreds before he could even process the first attack. Thankfully Alana,my daughter, had enough immortal blood flowing through her veins that the vampire was completey distracted by my husband. Not that what happened to my husband was anything to be relieved about.

"How bad is it?"I asked doctor Carson once we were alone.

"He'll need to be taken care of for a while.I'm afraid he has three cracked ribs and both arms are broken."Doctor Carson stated solemnly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help him through this,thank you doctor." The guilt in my voice even apparent to me.

As I walked into his room my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.I knew what I had to do and it was killing me. We had been through so much together. He didnt freak out when he learned the truth about me and my family. He simply told me that he loved me the way I was and wouldn't change anything about me.I had gotten pregnant at 17 and he had taken care of me like I was a princess ever since.I've loved this man since I was 14 years old and now I was going to have to break his heart to save his life.

I walked up to his bed and placed my hand over his. He looked so vulnerable.I hated myself for what I was about to do to him.

"How are you feeling?"My voice thick with sadness.

"I've been better."He smiled.

"I'm so sorry."The tears I had been holding back started pouring down my cheeks."I can't do this to you anymore."

"You didnt do anything to me."He stated simply.

"Yes I did.I let you fall in love with me and become a part of my life knowing what I was and the consequences that could become of that and I didn't care because I loved you so much that you were all I could see of tomorrow."I cried.

"You didn't have to let me fall in love with you it would've happened regardless. None of this is your fault."He replied

"I'm sorry,I love you and I will always love you but my life is too dangerous for you.I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you."I managed to choke out."It's time for me to stop being selfish and start thinking about what's best for you and our daughter in the long run."

"You are whats best for me."He whispered.

"You deserve a happy, normal life with a human woman."I said."I will take care of you until you are well but afterwards we need to start leading separate lives."

"So I will never see you again?"He asked brokenhearted.

"I will never disappear from your life forever. We will meet somewhere in the middle to exchange Alana back and forth and anytime you need me I will be there."I whispered."You will forever be a part of me please know that I am doing this for you and Alana and I will never stop loving you as long as I live."

The look on his face I will never forget as long as I live. It was a look of pain,heartbreak,and understanding...


	2. Sisterly love

****Next chapter everyone's favorite vampires will be introduced!..I know these chapters have been short but they are about to get alot longer I promise!!..so in the mean time leave me some reviews pweeeze??...Still dont own any of the cullens.**

* * *

I picked up the alarm clock and hurled it across the room as the painful memory invaded my mind. Wasn't it enough that I had to see his new fiance everytime we

exchanged our daughter? She was a constant reminder of what we used to be and what we never could've been.

I stumbled into the bathroom,washed my face,and threw on the clothes I had laid out the night before. On a normal day I would've paid more attention to my appearance

but with the memories that came storming into my brain and the unbearable loneliness that came with them I could've been dressed in a potato sack and I wouldn't have

cared. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, grabbed my books and two cups of cougar blood from the refrigerator.

As I stepped out onto my porch into the cloudy Oregon morning I heard Amanda's car turning onto my road. Of course my vampire half gave me certain advantages

when it came to the five senses but any human ear could've heard her coming from a mile away as loud as she had her metal playing. I smiled as I saw her pull into

the driveway,she always made me feel better. As she came dancing towards me I couldn't help but to feel a little bit happier.

Like most vampires Amanda was pale with flawless features and a solid body. She had black hair that fell just below her shoulders and a short athletic frame. The only

difference between Amanda and most vampires were her eyes. Amanda had butterscotch eyes that came as a result of drinking animal blood. The only other vampire I

had ever seen with the same color eyes was my father.

He had found her outside of a bar badly beaten and laying in a pool of her own blood. He brought her to his home and saved her life by making her a vampire. He

explained how he had started to drink animal blood shortly after being turned and gave her the option of staying or leaving the city. I think part of the reason he had

turned her was so that I could have a friend I could really relate to and not have to hide what I really was. Luckily for me Amanda decided to stay and we hit it off

right away. She was my sister in every way.

"Where's the pumpkin head?" She asked as she came skipping up the drive.

"She's with Liam today." I replied as I handed her the cup."He didn't have to work so he took her last night."

"I guess that means we are going out tonight."She said as she took a sip from her cup."Sweet!Cougar Blood!"She exclaimed.

"You're welcome."I smiled."And dont you think we should be staying in tonight considering it's our first day at a new college?"

"Spoil all my fun."She grumbled as she danced off toward the car.

As she drove to school I stared out the window trying to push the memories that violated my brain this morning back down where they belong. Where's my happy

ending?

My stupid vampire half was going to prevent me from ever finding a person I could share my life with.

I couldnt help but notice Amanda looking at me out of the corner of her eye. Oh well better get this over with.

"What?"I sighed.

"I couldn't help but notice your wonderful mood little miss sunshine, what's got you so distracted?"She asked sounding a little worried.

"I was just thinking about love."

"I'm sure you will find someone out there for you. Surely no one is meant to endure this world alone, no matter what kind of creature they are."She smiled.

"It's not that I dont think there is someone out there who I could love, it's that I've already done it and his life was constanly at risk. Humans just aren't cut out to

make it in our world."

"Hmmmm."The look on her face telling me she was having an idea that I obviously never thought of.

"What?"I aked wondering what my wonderful sister's brain could've come up with now.

"It's just that you are always talking about putting human lives in danger. Have you ever thought maybe you are meant to be with someone a little more durable?"

"In case you haven't noticed you and dad are the only vamps who will not murder humans just to quench their thirst."

"We can't be the only ones on this earth who have a problem with murder."

"Well when you find a vamp who doesn't have a mate and isn't a murderer you let me know."

"Will do."She said as she turned into Portland State University.

As we stepped out into the foggy morning air the scent hit me like a semi going full speed ahead. There were vampires here on campus. Surely they wouldnt be hunting

near a college campus with so many witnesses. Had they lost their minds! What other reason could any vampire have to be near a college campus? They would risk

exposing themselves and any other vampire living in Oregon. If they slipped up my father,Amanda,and I would have to take care of it. As I looked over at Amanda I

could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well sis looks like your day is going to be a little bit more eventful than you thought huh?"


End file.
